1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic induction (MI) communication system, and more particularly to an MI communication system for use in an implantable medical device.
2. Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components, generally referred to herein as implantable medical devices, have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to patients (sometimes referred to herein as recipients) over recent decades. Included among implantable medical devices are active implantable medical devices (AIMDs), which are medical devices having one or more implantable components that rely for their functioning upon a source of power other than the human body or gravity, such as an electrical energy source. AIMDs often include an implantable, hermetically sealed electronics module, and a device that interfaces with a patient's tissue, sometimes referred to as a tissue interface. The tissue interface may include, for example, one or more instruments, apparatuses, sensors or other functional components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a patient. The tissue interface is used to, for example, diagnose, monitor, and/or treat a disease or injury, or to modify a patient's anatomy or to modify a physiological process of a patient.
An implantable medical device may include multiple separate device components that communicate via magnetic induction (MI) over an inductive link in order to transfer power and/or data from one device component to another.